


Schlafloses Kind

by Imperfectatlantian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Shota, Smut, Underage Sex, Young!Ludwig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfectatlantian/pseuds/Imperfectatlantian
Summary: Ludwig can't sleep...





	Schlafloses Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Ludwig is UNDERAGE in this  
> You've been warned  
> Don't just read this to put some comment about how gross it is 
> 
> For everyone else, Enjoy~

Ludwig couldn't sleep. 

The pre-teen crept through the old halls of his home until he reached his older brothers room. Ludwig hesitated before opening up the door, trying not making any noise. Ludwig looked around his brothers room for said older brother. He spotted Gilbert in bed, back facing the door, and he seemed to not have noticed that the blond had walked in. There was strange noises coming from Gilbert and there seemed to be movement underneath the blanket but Ludwig thought nothing of it. The small blond took a few steps into the room before speaking up. 

"Bruder?" 

Gilbert was surprised by the sudden voice, jumping into the air. He turned to Ludwig, eyes wide until he realised who it was. 

"Oh Lud, you surprised me. What are you doing up so late, do you need something?" 

Gilbert kept pulling at and fidgeting with his blanket, looking anywhere else but his little brother. Ludwig stared at his feet and put his hands behind his back, trying to look apologetic. "I couldn't sleep," Ludwig admitted. Gilbert let out a sigh, then gave a small smile and looked at Ludwig properly for the first time since the younger entered the room. "Can you turn around for a moment Schatzi?" 

Ludwig gave a nod and turned around just like his brother had instructed. Behind him there was some shuffling then Gilbert told him to turn back around. Gilbert had lifted the blanket up and was patting the bed, signalling that Ludwig could get into bed with him. The small blond ran and jumped in, snuggling up to his brother and burying his face into Gilbert's hard chest. Gilbert wrapped his arms around his brother  
and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "Did you have a nightmare Lud?" The elder asked, stroking Ludwig's back. Ludwig gave a nod and buried himself further into his older brothers chest. "Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

Ludwig nodded again. 

"Very well, but you're getting older now, you need to learn to sleep by yourself." Gilbert squeezed Ludwig tight and buried his face into the blonds hair. Ludwig didn't respond and the two just laid there, holding each other. Ludwig began to fall asleep when he felt something against leg, something hard. He looked up at his brother, asking, "what is that," while pushing his leg against whatever it was. Gilbert's eyes widened and he pushed the pre-teen away from him, Ludwig nearly falling off the bed. Gilbert sat up and grabbed the blanket, using it to cover his lap while trying not to look at his brother who was staring at him, eyes wide and head cocked to the side in confusion. 

"Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you big brother?" Ludwig asked, tearing up, afraid that Gilbert was mad at him or that he had hurt him. The elder shook his head, "no, no you didn't hurt me Schatzi, it's my fault.." Gilbert trailed off. Ludwig crawled towards his brother and sat in his lap, wrapping his arms around the elders waist. "It's alright Bruder," Ludwig whispered and buried his head into his brothers chest. 

Gilbert stroked the blond's hair and chuckled, "you're so innocent Lud." Ludwig looked up at his brother, opening his mouth to speak when suddenly Gilbert kissed him. Ludwig was shocked at this, he had kissed his brother before but this kiss was nothing like past ones. Despite Ludwig not responding to the kiss Gilbert deepened it, shoving his tongue into the blond's mouth. Ludwig wasn't quite sure what to do in this situation so he stopped thinking and just acted. He started kissing Gilbert back, pushing against him. 

They kissed, tongues tangling with each other, tasting each other, until they ran out of breath. As they pulled away a string of saliva connected their mouths and they were breathing heavily. Ludwig looked up at his brother, eyes wide, mouth red and wet from kissing, hair messy. Gilbert smiled at his little brother and peppered his cheeks with kisses making Ludwig giggle. "You. Are. So. Adorable." Gilbert said between kisses. His kisses slowly became lower and lower until they reached Ludwig's neck. Gilbert suddenly bit down on the blonds neck, kissing and sucking at it, leaving a mark. Ludwig gasped and grabbed onto his brothers shoulders, gripping them tight. Gilbert growled against his brothers neck, "I could just gobble you up." Gilbert's hands wandered up and down Ludwig's back then grabbed his ass making the younger gasp in surprise.

"B-Bruder?" Ludwig asked gripping onto Gilbert for dear life. Gilbert made a shushing sound, silencing his brother. "It'll be alright," Gilbert reassured, his hand slipping up under Ludwig's nightgown, running his hands up Ludwig's smooth, pale thighs, the younger shuddering at the sensation. Smoothly, Gilbert pulled Ludwig's nightgown over his head revealing a young, pale body, untouched by the cruelty of the world. Running his mouth over Ludwig's nipple, Gilbert whispered, "so beautiful... so precious... mein Schatzi." Ludwig giggled, "Bruder, that tickles." Gilbert smirked and then bit down on the little pink nub then kissed and sucked on it, tongue swirling around it. 

The young blond put his hands into his brothers hair, pulling at it and moaning. Ludwig felt a weird sensation in his lower regions and looked down, giving a little gasp when he saw his little cocklet had hardened and was now standing straight up. "Bruder..." Ludwig said, gaining Gilbert's attention, who looked down and gave a smirk when he saw that he had gotten his little brother hard. 

"It's alright Lud, that just means you're enjoying it!" Gilbert gave a warm smile, which Ludwig returned. Ludwig trusted his older brother and if he said it was normal then it was. Gilbert's mouth moved from Ludwig's pink, little nipple down to his smooth stomach, he was skinny but still had a little bit of baby fat giving him some pudge and to Gilbert that made Ludwig all the more adorable. The elder pressed feather-light kisses to his brothers stomach, lavishing him with attention which Ludwig greedily drank in, he loved having his brother to himself. 

Gilbert's mouth moved south and he kissed around the edge of the base of Ludwig's small cocklet. Ludwig moaned louder, hands gripping Gilbert's hair tighter. The albino engulfed his brothers cocklet in the warmth and wetness of his mouth, softly sucking at it. Ludwig threw his head back in pleasure, the new sensations doing things to his inexperienced body. He wasn't completely sure what was happening or what Gilbert was doing but he knew that it felt good and he knew that he wanted more. Gilbert seemed to have read his mind and popped off of Ludwig's cocklet, licking his lips, then moving his mouth to the blonds tight, little asshole, licking at it. Gilbert then shoved his tongue into it and Ludwig was concerned that it wouldn't taste very nice but said nothing because he was sure that Gilbert knew what he was doing. 

Gilbert knew exactly what he was doing.

The albino drove his tongue deeper into Ludwig, licking his tight walls and loosening him up. Ludwig squirmed around a little, small hands pulling at Gilbert's pure white hair. "Ahh- Bruder, more!~" The pre-teen cried out, squeezing his eyes shut. Gilbert grabbed onto Ludwig chubby thighs and pulled his brother closer to him, delving his tongue even deeper into Ludwig's asshole. Suddenly Ludwig screamed out in pleasure, pulling at Gilbert's hair so much that he pulled a little out. This was how Gilbert knew he'd found the boy's prostate. The elder smirked, well smirked as best as he could, and prodded at that one spot inside of Ludwig that made the small blond scream out his name.

The only thing that was coming out of the boy's mouth now was Gilbert's name and the occasional 'more~' that encouraged Gilbert to do the best he could to please Ludwig. Suddenly Ludwig's back arched in an almost impossible way and he screamed louder than he ever had before, spasming a little bit. Gilbert pulled his tongue out and looked down at Ludwig who looked exhausted. "I think you just had your very first orgasm Schatzi." Gilbert said as he pushed some of Ludwig's hair off his sweaty forehead.

"Orgasm?" Ludwig repeated slowly, panting. "Is that what that was?" Gilbert nodded and then leaned down to quickly kiss the younger. "That's what that was. That was a dry orgasm though, with a normal orgasm some white stuff will come out of your penis." Gilbert explained, reaching down to slowly trail his finger over Ludwig's cocklet. The blond shivered, he was rather over sensitive due to his recent orgasm. 

Gilbert's fingers slowly moved lowly, brushing against Ludwig's soft, smooth balls and then lightly touching the pre-teens entrance. Ludwig gasped softly and wrapped his small arms around Gilbert neck. "What are you doing?" He asked softly, big blue eyes staring at Gilbert. The elder shushed Ludwig, pressing his lips against his brothers. "Do not worry Schatzi," Gilbert whispered, "Let me take care of you." 

Slowly, Gilbert pushed a finger into Ludwig, going in all the way to his knuckle. Ludwig gasped again and whimper slightly. "It feels weird." He whined, squirming around at the feeling of Gilbert's finger inside of him. It felt much more different than the elders tongue had but it also felt... good? Ludwig wasn't too sure what he felt but he didn't try to pull away, he trusted Gilbert fully. 

"I know it does, just relax and let big brother pleasure you." Gilbert whispered and then he slowly pulled his finger out only to put it back in. Ludwig nodded and grabbed onto Gilbert's shoulders. Gilbert kissed Ludwig again, pushing his tongue into the blonds mouth as he moved his finger in and out of his little brother. Ludwig moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips up, it was starting to feeling really good now. 

Gilbert then pulled his finger out of Ludwig and pulled back from the kiss. He stuck his fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking at them, covering them in saliva. Ludwig watching, staring at Gilbert. The sight was very pleasing to the pre-teen, he felt himself getting hard again. Ludwig looked down at his little cocklet and reached down to touch it but his hand was slapped away by Gilbert who was now giving him a disapproving look as he continued to suck at his fingers. 

"I'm sorry." Ludwig apologised, looking away from Gilbert. The elder took his fingers out of his mouth and then kissed Ludwig again. "It's alright Schatzi." He whispered and then he slowly slid two fingers into Ludwig's tight ass. The small blond whimpered in pain and tears welled up in his eyes. "Bruder, it hurts." He said, digging his small fingers into Gilbert's shoulders. Gilbert used his free hand to wipe away the tears and then he kissed Ludwig passionately, trying to distract him from the pain. "Focus on me." He murmured into the kiss. 

Ludwig nodded and tried to do what Gilbert had told him. He focused on the kiss, on the smell and taste of his big brother. Soon he was moaning, the pain had stopped and the pleasure had come back. "M-more." Ludwig moaned into the kiss. Gilbert then added other finger into Ludwig, stretching him out even more. It hurt for a little bit, like it had before but just like before the pain slowly went away and Ludwig was moaning and pushing against the fingers inside of him. 

Gilbert pulled his fingers out suddenly making Ludwig whimper at the feeling of being empty. "Are you ready to take something bigger?" Gilbert asked the blond as he moved off the bed. Ludwig nodded, watching his brothers movements through lidded eyes. Gilbert smiled and undid his pants, pulling them down to reveal his hard cock. Ludwig's eyes widened at the sight, he had never seen something that big. Was it going inside of him? Gilbert smirked at Ludwig's reaction and began to slowly stroke his cock. "You like?" He asked, moving closer to the pre-teen. 

Ludwig was a little uncertain, he was sure that something that big wouldn't fit inside of him but he nodded anyway. The elder could see the look of uncertainty in the blond's eyes, Ludwig hadn't learned to hide his emotions yet. "It'll be alright," Gilbert assured, "I'm not going to lie, it'll hurt for a bit but trust me, it will feel good soon." Ludwig swallowed and then nodded again. Gilbert moved back onto the bed and pulled Ludwig towards him, pressing his cock against Ludwig's ass. The blond shivered and gripped onto the bed sheets below him, bracing himself for the penetration. Gilbert grabbed Ludwig's legs, spread them apart and pressed the head of his cock against Ludwig's asshole. 

Ludwig whimpered and tensed up, squeezing his eyes shut. Gilbert sighed and leaned over Ludwig, kissing him gently. "Schatzi, I can't get in if you tense up like that. Try to relax, it'll hurt less." The elder whispered. Ludwig opened his eyes and looked up at his brother. "I'm sorry." He said, tearing up slightly. Gilbert shushed Ludwig and gently wiped away the forming tears. "Ludwig, don't apologise. It's alright, you're scared and I can understand. Just... relax." 

Ludwig tried. 

He tried his very best to relax, for Gilbert. The elder smiled, kissed Ludwig again and then slowly pushed forward, pushing the head of is cock into Ludwig's ass. Gilbert groaned at the tight heat, he felt like he'd burst and he hadn't even fully entered Ludwig yet! The small blond teared up again, biting his lip so he didn't make a sound. It hurt. It hurt a lot but Gilbert had said it would go away so Ludwig waited, he waited for it to feel better. 

Gilbert stroked at Ludwig's face as he patiently waited, he wanted his little brother to feel safe in his arms. It took a few minutes but eventually the pain faded. "It.. it doesn't hurt anymore." Ludwig murmured, signaling to Gilbert that he could push in further. "Are you sure?" Gilbert asked gently, still stroking Ludwig's face. The blond nodded, smiling up at his big brother. Gilbert smiled back and then pushed his hard, aching cock further into Ludwig. Ludwig cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, his small cocklet twitching as Gilbert filled him completely. 

Gilbert stopped once more when he'd filled Ludwig. He hadn't gotten all of himself inside the pre-teen but he couldn't go any further. "You.. god, you feel so good, Schatzi." The elder said, gripping onto Ludwig's thighs tight. Ludwig said nothing, he was too focused on the feeling of Gilbert inside of him. He was actually rather proud that he had been able to take Gilbert inside of him. "I'm gonna.. move now." Gilbert said right before he started moving in and out of Ludwig. 

A strangled noise came out of Ludwig's mouth. It felt so good but it also felt so... strange. "Br-uder~ Bruder~" Ludwig moaned, throwing his head back and twisting his small hands in the sheets below him. "M-more." 

Gilbert moved slightly faster, still being cautious. He didn't want to break the poor little thing. "Ludwig~ My little angel, you're so... beautiful." The elder said and then he leaned down, kissing Ludwig gently. Ludwig's heart swelled at his brother's words, he loved praise from Gilbert. Ludwig kissed back, wrapping his small arms around Gilbert's neck, holding him close. As he kissed Ludwig, Gilbert angled his thrusts so that he'd hit the pre-teens prostate. 

Ludwig screamed into the kiss, pure pleasure coursing through his small body. It was too much. With a few more thrusts from Gilbert he came, a small amount of cum dripping from his cocklet. Gilbert didn't stop, continuing his thrusting into his brother's sensitive body. Ludwig moaned and screamed out in pleasure, it was overwhelming. He shook from sheer pleasure, clinging on tight to Gilbert. The elder moved a little faster as he felt his orgasm coming closer, he wanted to fill his little brother up to the brim with his cum. 

"Bruder! Gilbert, I can't-" Ludwig was cut off with a string of moans coming from his plump, red lips. The blond came again for the third time that night. More cum came out this time, spurting out and landing on Ludwig's soft belly. Gilbert groaned, thrusted into Ludwig hard and then came. He milked his cock and filled Ludwig up with his cum. The small blond whimpered softly and squirmed around a little, finding the feeling of being filled up strange. Ludwig couldn't take all of Gilbert's cum and some of it leaked out past the elders cock. 

Once Gilbert finished coming he pulled out which cause more cum to leak out of Ludwig. The blond whimpered at the feeling of emptiness, he felt so stretched out and loose but it had felt so good. Gilbert flopped down beside Ludwig and then pulled his brother into his arms. "I can't believe I just did that." He muttered to himself as Ludwig cuddled into him. 

Ludwig looked up at his elder. "Did we just do something wrong?" He asked, looking concerned. He hoped that what they had just done was wrong, he liked it and wanted to do it again. Gilbert sighed, he didn't want to make Ludwig upset so he shook his head. "No Schatzi, it wasn't..." He swallowed. "It wasn't wrong." Ludwig smiled at Gilbert and then leaned up, kissing his big brother. Gilbert felt a little guilty, he had fantasised about this for so long and now that it had become a reality guilt flooded him. "Sooo, can we do it again?" Ludwig asked excitedly. 

Gilbert looked down at his little brother then smiled softly. "Of course. Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Edit [06/12]: I’m planning on making a sequel to this so stay tuned for that. I do not know when it will be finished but I’d say 2-3 months at the most


End file.
